


Deal with It

by Alwaysdreaming95



Series: Sterek Stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Comfort, Derek Has Feelings, Derek is Good with Kids, Derek is a Failwolf, F/F, Family, Feels, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Past Abuse, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Slight Violence, Stiles has a daughter, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: Stiles is a single parent ever since the age of 18. He never put much into dating until he was in his 3rd year of college at the age of 21. He met a man by the name of Derek. They start seeing each other, but Derek has a secret, he’s a werewolf and he’s lived his entire life trying to keep it a secret. The only people that know what he is his pack cause telling regular humans is too dangerous you’re only to tell them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of stories where Derek is a werewolf with a child and Stiles finds out and there are issues. I thought what if Stiles had a child while Derek was a wolf. I wanted to write their relationship up, but I didn't know where to begin, but yet this story was born while I was trying to watch the newest episode of Lucifer. the story is basically complete just broken into bits just doing checking before posting.

  
In the past couple of weeks, I’ve been more surly than ever, but it’s not like many people can tell even my family and friends have troubles at times. They’d tell you that the last couple of months I’ve been so much happier than I had been since his first love. I had an air to me that was a lot like I was before her death. If you ask them what’s wrong with me they’d only be able to answer, “I don’t know,” because I won’t tell them what happened. They don’t even know what had been the source of his happiness.  
“Derek Tobias Hale, stop sulking right this moment,” a loud a loud and obnoxious voice booms behind my bedroom door, but I don’t want to get up from my little nest I had created for myself... So my older sister decided that she’d let herself in, “Derek this is enough. I don’t know what happened, but we’re worried. Is this another Kate thing? I told you to let me get to know people before you get serious about anyone?”  
Whimpering like a wounded pup I shake my head, “No… He’s nothing like Kate. He loved me… I thought he did at least, but when he found out that I’m a… you know… he freaked and kicked me out of his house. He won’t answer any of my calls or messages, Laura I feel worse than I did when I had lost Paige. I don’t know what to do with myself.”  
“Ohh… Derek, is he your mate? How’d he find out?”  
“I think so… I’m not really sure, really. Though my wolf rather likes him a lot.I might have flashed my eyes at a kid who wouldn’t stop picking on his daughter. They wouldn’t stop so we both got upset.”  
"A parent, Jesus Der you know how to pick them to don’t you. How old is the pair? Where’s the mother?”  
“She abandoned the baby with him and his father. Ran off with a simple note saying that she had no plans to take care of the baby. He’s 22 no wand his little girl is going to be 4 soon. I already have the present and everything. I even told him I’d put in a good word with Erica so she can plan the party and everything the guy attracts all kinds of people.”  
“Would you still do all of that for him even after what he did?”  
I look at my sister as I nod my head slowly but seriously, “Of course, I would. Laura, I love him, even after my big reveal and his reaction. I think I'll always love him.”  
Laura stares at me and she must wonder how we’re related, but she always said that there still is a great kindness in my heart that the wrong kind of people is drawn to. I know she wants to check Stiles out, but I can’t let her. She’ll try whatever she can to figure out who it is, but he doesn’t want to be part of this world so he’ll be my sad lil secret.  
“ Der, leave please tell me who's this?”  
“No Laura. you're scaring away even more and I don't want that.”  
“ What do you mean Derek? He kicked you out of his home and you want to act like that never happened. Do you really love him that much?”  
“Laura, he’s my mate. I just can’t find it in myself to be mad at him. A bit disappointed, but I’m not mad. Now get the hell out of my apartment. I’d like to be alone.”  
“Oh for fuck's sake, Der. You’ve been cooped up in your apartment for way too long. I can cover for you at the office and thank god you can do most of what you do on your computer, but this is getting to be too much. You know what I’m calling our mother.”  
At the mention of our mother I shoot up from my bed looming over my sister as I shout, “Don’t you dare, Laura, or else I’ll tell her about your little occurrence.”  
“You wouldn’t,” it’s not uncommon for us to challenge each other, but there; something a bit more violent in the air at this one.  
Laura’s shoulders sag in defeat for now as she sighs, “Fine. We’ll put this on hold for now, but I swear if you don’t come into the office for work on Monday I’m calling our mother. Though she has enough on her plate with Sheriff Stilinski since there seems to be a rogue werewolf running around town.”  
“A rogue wolf… where has it been spotted?”  
“The college, that cute little bookstore you love downtown, even close by the sheriff’s housing district… Why?”  
At the mention of being close to the sheriff’s home, I race to my dresser pulling on clothes as fast as my body will allow me.  
“Oh my god those are areas where your lover boy hangs out, isn’t it?”  
With a sigh as I put on my shoes, “Yes, I met him at the bookstore, he’s still at the college for a few classes, and from what I know his apartment is on the edge of the housing district where the sheriff lives and he goes for runs.”  
Laura gasps as she looks at me, “Well aren’t you the little stalker.”  
“I didn’t stalk him. I was dating him. I went on runs with him, I met him at the store, and he was always complaining about classes and how it cut time he had with his daughter.”  
“Oh my gosh you two are just too cute. You know what it’s going to be my goal to get the two of you back together and through your fucking mess.”  
I end up stooping down to a child by sticking my tongue out at my sister as I race out the door as if my life depended on it…. In a way it does. The sad tale that most wolves would die with their mate or they could even go mad. That’s not something I could put my pack through again. It’s bad enough that Uncle Peter went a little crazy when his mate had turned him away and stayed with the family practice. Though another problem is I might be a beta, but I had created my own little personal pack within my mother’s pack that I’ve been in charge of for a couple years. The 3 betas seem to listen to me better than my mother their true alpha. Right now though I’m not sure what kind of leader I am since Stiles and I broke up…. Did we break up sure he’s been ignoring all forms of communication and I’ve been wallowing in my own self-pity for how long?

I find myself circling the woods around Stiles and his father’s homes wondering just how I had let myself fall into this mess all over again. After Paige died I had drilled into my head that humans are weak fickle creatures that are fragile beyond anything in the world, but ever since I first met Stiles he has been anything but that. Stiles is a walking contradiction in more ways than 1, but that’s what made him so special and how it was so easy for a simple human like him to weasel his way into my life so fast… Plus him making me fall in love for the first time in a long time.  
Right now patrolling the 2 houses I wouldn’t care if I died as long as I knew Stiles would live a long happy life with his lil girl. After checking on the sheriff’s house and not finding any kind of strange scents I head back to the woods near Stile’s apartment, where I find a faint scent trail that I lose a few yards away. Sighing I make his way back to my car I parked a block or so from the apartment.  
“Derek,” I hear someone call out to me.  
I turn around to see Stiles standing there looking awkward.  
“Stiles…” I’m standing there looking at Stiles as if it’s the first time I saw him and him shined as bright as the sun.  
“Derek, what are you doing here? Have you been the one running around outside the apartment and my dad’s house?”  
“Only cause a rogue wolf is running around out here. I’ve been trying to track him, but I haven’t had any luck. Have you noticed anyone new to the area?”  
“Why should it matter?”  
“Well it’s custom for a new wolf in the area to get the okay by the alpha, but there’s still some that ignore it.”  
“I’m guessing the ones that ignore usually mean trouble,” with me nodding my head he sighs, “Do you have an idea of what the wolf wants?”  
You, “No, not really. All I know he’s been spotted in this area plus the school. So I was a lil worried about you and Clare.”  
Stiles gives me a look, “You’re lying to me, your eyebrows did that thing they do when you lie. You’d be terrible at poker.”  
“He’s been everywhere you spend a lot of time at I’m worried that cause I was close to you that he’d be after you. It’s probably my fault.” Like everything else Paige dying and Kate trying to use me to kill my family for being what we were born as, but I guess we’re something that the world will always fear.  
“Derek, umm… Clare misses you a lot.”  
I feel as if he had shot me with a wolfsbane arrow right in the heart, “I miss her too”  
“She told me to tell you that even though I’m not being nice to you she expects to see her for her birthday.”  
I smile sadly, “She’s a sweet girl to care about a monster like me.”  
I Stiles scent changes to something that was worried about something close to guilt, but before I can say anything my phone goes off.  
“What?” I answer cause I could have changed everything in what’s between Stiles and me.  
“Sorry to bother you, but we have some trouble it seems that someone broke into your apartment and threw stuff around. We need you come back to make sure nothing is stolen.”  
I sigh as I look at Stiles who’s scent is still smelling guilty and a bit as my sisters would put it angsty, plus something else but I can’t tell what exactly it is.  
“I’ll be right there, Issac. Just keep an eye on the place,” I hang up and look at Stiles. “Sorry someone apparently broke into my apartment. If you still have my number or email just message me the details and I’ll see you then.”  
I turn to leave when I hear Stiles call out, “Wait.” I turn around and lift up an eyebrow, “You should come over sometime tomorrow. I have off and Clare and I just have a movie marathon planned.”  
I nod my head, “I’ll see how this whole break-in is and I’ll talk to you later.”  
“You could always call my dad,” Stiles calls after me and I simply lift my arm and wave at him as I climb into my car.

As I walk into the broken apartment buildings front door, “Well I think I’ll have to call this in.”  
Isaac nods his head, “I was waiting for you to give the okay too, but there’s the slight issue that it might be a slight feral wolf. Can’t you tell by the shape of the hole in the door.”’  
“Not too much, it’s pretty busted to pieces. How’s the apartment door looking?”  
“Just as bad. Though it seemed they changed forms when they got inside which is the only bright side of this mess. Everything is tossed. How long have you been gone?”  
I shrug my shoulders, “Maybe most of the day. I left shortly after Laura barged into my home.”  
“Derek, did you really lose track of time? That was this morning over 12 hours ago.”  
“Really… Man, I guess my lazing around the house has been pretty unhealthy.”  
“It’s more than that, Derek,” I hear Erica call out towards me, “You’ve been downright emo.”  
I flick her off as I look at her, “Well thank you for volunteering to clean up this fucking mess.”  
She doesn’t even challenge me instead she sighs and starts picking things up while Boyd and Isaac follow her. As we they pick up the common area I go into my room and notice the small little box that I had kept Clare’s present in and also a few items left from Stiles.  
“Well shit,” I mumble.  
“What?” I hear the 3 other betas yell from the other room.  
“Well, I think I know what’s missing. The box I had a present and such in.”  
“For the guy, you were dating right. We had an idea you were seeing someone, but Laura told us.”  
“Of course she did. Did she tell anyone else?”  
They shake their head as they look at each other, “Not that we know. She said because we’re closer to you it’d be good to know what was going on, but also she knows you’d never trust her again.”  
I nod my head glad that Erica also seemed to have kept her mouth shut on who’s little girl party I had helped plan and pay for.  
“By the way, Derek is the deal still up on the table?” Erica asks as finds herself leaning against my bedroom doorway.  
“Yes, of course. You still keep our deal I’ll keep mine. I’m sure the fashion department will love their new edition. Just prove to them why you should stay and you’re good.”  
She nods her head as Isaac walks into view, “I called the police they're sending someone over to look at the damage. Though I’m not sure what humans will be able to do about this mess.”  
“Cause there are still other people in the building though they are all from our community, but they need to know that we take their safety seriously. I do still own this place.”  
It’s a couple minute when Sheriff Stilinski walks into view and I can’t help but mumble to myself, “Shoot me, now.”  
Erica giggles a lil as makes herself scarce. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica give their statements as I give my own.  
Though Stilinski gives me a hard look as he asks, “Where were you when this happened?”  
Great another white lie to tell to Stile’s father… fuck my life, “I was taking a walk in the woods. I thought I’d need some nice clear air after staying indoors for over a week.”  
He nods his head as he tells Parish to head down to the station and how he’d meet him there. At the same time, Erica is pushing my other betas out of the apartment.  
“Derek, we both know that this apartment is supposed to be warded so I have to ask what happened?”  
“I’m not sure. Like I said I went for a walk after being cooped up for so long and then I got a call from Isaac telling me someone had broke in. Though he didn’t say what the front doors looked like.”  
“Your mother filled me in on the rogue wolf. I’m not happy about this much like I’m not all that happy to see you. I’m not going to push you to figure out what the hell happened between you and my son…”  
“He found out,” I interrupt sheriff to tell him.  
“He found out what?”  
“What I am. He found out then kicked me out while throwing my stuff out his window. Though apparently Clare still wants me to go to her birthday party.”  
I watch the older man in front of me give a gentle smile, “She’s a sweet girl. She does miss you and Stiles might not admit it yet, but he misses you as well. My boy though hasn’t really let himself be happy since his mother died. I’ll tell you a lil secret cause I like you, prove to him that even being what you are that he’s perfect the way he is, you truly love him, and you plan to never leave him. Just don't be like that witch Heather did. Look son Clare loves you like another parent. She’s a lonely girl who had closed herself off from the world cause she noticed her father had done the same. He had stopped dating after no one really stuck around like you had after he introduced Clare.”  
I nod my head as I chuckle, “I know. He flat out told me on our first date that he had a beautiful little girl before he had stormed out of the restaurant. I had to race after him to tell him that I didn’t care. I spent a lot of time proving that… Didn’t I?” I didn’t mean for my voice to sound weak, but I needed to know.  
“You had you see my son he likes to sabotage things when they’re getting good not believing he deserves them or that they should happen. It’s been like that ever since his mother first got sick and I certainly not help with how I was after she had died. You brought out that piece of him that he was missing. He’s just being an idiot Derek. Just give him some time and he’ll snap right out of it. Just remember what I told you to prove to him that you love him, you won’t leave, that he deserves you, also that Clare will be put in front of anything else in the world even him if it ever came to it. I know that sounds tough, but she’s been his entire world since he picked her up for the first time. He loves you Derek why else would he let you so close to his little girl.” After what he said the sheriff… No, umm Noah as he tells me to call him had left saying he’d call me if they got any leads. I didn’t expect his call to tell me that Stiles and Clare are missing the apartment building door and his apartment door both look like mine. The only difference between our apartments is there seems to be a bit of blood in Stiles’.


	2. Chapter 2

I’m not sure how I found my way there. Though I feel bad for the deputy whose head I almost tore off when he told me I couldn’t go inside. We’re at each other’s throats until we hear Noah call out, “That’s his boyfriend. Let him in maybe something besides my son and his daughter is missing.”

I try not to puff out my chest much like my wolf is at hearing that and it took a whole lot more effort to do so. I get to Noah’s side where he pulls me into a hug as he whispers into my ear, “Can you tell me who’s blood this is?” he leads me to Clare’s bedroom door that’s caved and smashed in. I notice how the closet door was ripped from the hinges telling me what had happened. Stiles must have heard the apartment building's front door first and hearing what I said he must have hidden in here when he realized he had no good escape route and then he had stashed Clare in the closet.

I watch the Sheriff swab at some of the blood and the ground looking around he hands it to me when he deems it safe to do so. I lift it up and I know I start to shift when Noah takes the little q tip away from me. 

“It’s Stile’s blood,” he asks as I nod my head. 

As he tries to lead me out I stop when I notice a broken bat with blood on it as well, but the scent I’m catching isn’t Stile’s blood but a wolf’s blood. I point to the bat, “That’s not. Stiles must have gotten a good enough hit in to shatter the bat and catch some of the blood.”

“My boy sure is smart, isn’t it. Look take a small piece with you and see if you can catch the trail. I’m sure you know Stiles and Clare’s scents well enough not to need anything of theirs.”

I nod my head, “I spent most of our time together here if I didn't need at one of my buildings or the office.”

“How about you go out there and find my son and granddaughter and we all can sit down and talk about him taking you back. If he doesn’t I’d knock some sense into his thick skull if I need to.”

I pat his shoulder as I take the small chip of the bat with blood on it from the floor, “thanks, Noah. I’ll find them and make sure that you can do just that.Then I can do what I need to to win both of them back.”

Noah laughs as he pats my shoulder, “Not with Clare, you don’t. Just maybe apologize for leaving her even if it’s her father's fault. Now go find them and bring them home.”

I smile as I make my way out and smell the small piece of wood in my hand. I can smell Stiles’ scent that’s heavily laced into the wood of the bat, but the blood tries to overpower it. I hope this will lead me to Stiles or I might need to ask the witch that’s a tenant in my building to do a spell for me.

Though catching Stiles and Clare’s scents along with the hint of the wolf that took them. I start to follow, but not before I conference call my mother and my lil pack. I simply tell them that the Sheriff’s son and granddaughter had been talking and he’s asking for my… I mean our help. My lil pack tells me right away they're on their way to my location and my mother says that I should be careful and if I need to call for help.

I hand up and decide that I’ll shift into my wolf form glad that I had decided to wear my underwear that will shift with me since I don’t want to scar Clare. I wait until I hear an almost silent howl telling me that the 3 betas are almost on my location. I’d smile more if I could as I rub my side against the entrance. I try to keep more like a wolf as I quietly make my way inside following the noise of rattling chains and Stiles being Stiles and not shutting up. 

When he says a name I stop moving almost completely, “Heather, what the hell are you doing?”

“Taking back what’s mine, Stiles. I can’t believe you replaced me with a fucking Hale. You and Clare are mine.”

“Heather, what the hell is going on? Why are your eyes red? By the way what the hell do you mean we’re yours?”

She must have been bitten or just driven mad, but what could have brought this on. 

“I’m an alpha werewolf, Stiles. I knew the only way I could get you back was with this kind of power.”

“What happened to the woman that abandoned her 3-month-old daughter at my father's doorstep with a note saying it was that or killing her. So you left her with me which as I recall you called a worse thing than death. Now, where is MY daughter?”

“A nice place where she can’t hear mommy and daddy fight? So it’s either you choose to come back to me and convince your still sniveling brat to as well or I guess you both can die chained up here in this cave that no one will find.”

I almost want to jump out and just rip her throat out with my teeth, but what if in my searching I can’t find Clare. If I don’t get her out of here and fast Stiles would never forgive me. 

“You’d never met her mother, Heather. You’re just the woman that abandoned her instead as you put it did a mercy killing just cause you knew you’d end up in jail or the loony bin. I should have listened to my father and stayed away from you, but then again I wouldn’t have Clare.”

That’s it Stiles keep her attention on you, but don’t piss her off. I’ll get Clare out of here before I rip this bitch’s  head off and we can make it back home for lunch. I slowly walk around them keeping to the shadowings trying to find Clare. 

“Be careful Stiles she might ned up finding a way to meet your mother sooner than I’d plan.”

I stop moving as Stiles spits out, “At least then she’d know what a woman would really be like.”

I try to stop myself from making my way back over there and ripping her throat out as I hear a hand make an impact with a face and chains rattling as they move and hit the floor with who their holding. Still, I hear him get up slowly but surely as I hear him start to fight against the chains even more. I try even harder to block his sounds out and focus on the sounds his daughter could be making. Even still in my head, I’m shouting, “How dare she hit our mate! I’ll make sure that bitch regrets ever harming Stiles or Clare. Clare, focus on her to stay on track. You need to find Clare. Heather won’t kill Stiles before she’d harm Clare in front of him first in her twisted fantasy.

I find her in a back corner of a passageway chained down with a simple flashlight shining on her probably for she can see her mother or for Stiles to watch as Heather would kill Clare. As I make my way towards her I shift into my beta form so I can move a few things plus see a bit better in the poor lighting. As I make my way closer Clare starts screaming for Stiles and me making me worry that Heather might make her way back here to see what the screaming is all about. I shift back into my human form as I slowly make my way to her. When she takes notice of the change and just who is in front of her she looks into my eyes and I let her know with just my eyes how much I love her, care for her, and just how worried I am for both her and her father. I watch as the relief seeps into her bones and she seems to try to reach for me pulling on her chains calling out my name.

I try to quietly shush her, “It’s alright princess. We’ll get out of her I promise you.”

Anyways who the hell chains up a  4-year-old kid like this not counting leaving her with enough light to see just who had killed her. I make quick use of my strength and claws to rip the chains from Clare’s wrists and ankles before I take her into my arms for an even tighter hug. 

I hear her crying softly and quietly, “Derek, don’t leave again, please. Don’t leave us again.”

I nod my head as I wrap my arms around her and place her head in the crevice between my neck and shoulder giving her comfort and hiding anything unsightly from her. I have to bite my tongue to hold back my shift and strength when I hear yet another hit that’s probably for Stiles. I’m almost at the entrance when I run into my betas. 

I end up growling at them, “What the hell took you guys?”

“Sorry, but Isaac here our tracker followed the wrong path.”

I sigh as I try to hand off Clare only to have her start screaming as if I had stabbed her and twisted the knife while it was still inside. I try to shush her, but when the impact on my back along with the sounds of chains I know the angry crazy bitch that is her mother had heard and isn’t so happy with me being here.

“Who gave you permission o touch what’s mine?”

I groan as I feel the bits of something sharp move in my back. What the hell did the bitch throw at me? Still, I’m able to growl out glad I was able to at least react fast enough to wrap myself around Clare protecting her from the impact, “Who the hell says she’s yours?” I look at the scared little girl that has her father’s freckles and moles along with his eyes, “Clare, I need you to go with erica. Remember her she’s setting up your birthday party.” 

The lil girl nods her head slowly, but she’s still holding onto me tightly, “Clare, I need you to let go and go with her. I’ll be right behind you. When I come to pick you up daddy will be with me. The deal,” I hold out my pinky ignoring the feral growls and what sound slike Stiles whimpering in pain. Clare nods her head as she takes my pinky in hers and as soon as she lets go Erica takes her in her arms and runs off, “Go with her. Now. Go with her and call the sheriff.”

I know the betas are questioning me, but they still race after Erica and I knock this Heather down as she tries to follow them. I really look round ignoring the sharps in my back to spot Stiles laying on the ground bleeding badly, but he’s awake or fighting to be with wide eyes as he looks at me. 

I hear this woman growl, “What are you doing? You’re in the way between me and my pup.”

“Good,” I groan out, “Then that means she’ll be safe from you. Now all I have to be sure is her father will be as well. It’s a fight between you and me. Let’s see how much power you really have.”

To tell the truth I lose track of time as I’m tossed around and trade blows with this psychotic bitch, but when she’s on the ground I know there’s only one way to end the fight. I lengthen my claws and quickly use them to take off her head. I race over to Stiles picking him up not even checking his vitals. I just know that the hospital isn’t that far and I’d  get him there in 5 minutes or less if I run as fast as my legs would allow me. 

I make my way there glad that I already see my betas sitting there in the waiting room looking beyond worried with the Sheriff. 

“Someone help, please,” I shout as I walk more inside, “Please help he’s hurt. He won’t stop bleeding.”

I fight my instincts to keep my mate close by for I can protect him from the doctors and nurses can take him from my arms. I barely notice the bag of clothing and being pushed into a bathroom. I watch as the light flickers on and I’m faced with my ragged reflection. I look like I’ve been hell and back. In a way I have. I watch as I flash my eyes to see blood red staring back. I sigh as I try to clean myself up glad that my phone is inside.

I call my mother and she answers on the first ring, “Derek, is that you? Are you alright?”

I let out a rough laugh that sounds more like someone is trying to strangle me before I answer her, “Yeah, mom it’s me. I’m alright… It’s just I had to kill her. I had to kill the wolf who ended up being a feral alpha obsessed with Stiles and Clare.”

“Oh, baby. I’ll be right there.”

“Okay, we’re at the hospital waiting for the news on how the 2 of them are doing.”

I hang up the phone and make my way out the door into Noah’s arms. When I feel them around me I can’t help but let myself cry in relief that Clare is okay, but in worry as well about how Stiles is doing. I’m led to a chair where one of the betas forces a cup of coffee into my hands.

Noah is the first to speak, “Melissa, is working today so she’ll keep us more updated on how they’re doing. Though they already said Stiles is lucky you got him here when you did.”

I whimper as I nod my head, “I had to beta shift to get here. I almost turned into what she was.”

“Who was it? Who had taken my son for I kill them myself?”

I let out another strangled laugh, “Heather. Clare’s mother took them in her twisted fantasy that they belong to her and her alone. If she couldn’t have them then no one could. Don’t worry though I severed her head and made it so no one can find the body… Or at least Peter is.”

“Good, let’s make up a story later and just worry about Stiles and Clare.”

I watch as a woman with dark curly hair and beautiful eyes and face make her way over to us. She hugs Noah first then she leans down to wrap me in her arms even tighter than she had the sheriff. 

“Thank you so much for saving them, Derek. They’re all Noah has in the world… What we all have in the world and I’m not sure what would have happened if we lost them,” she pulls away as we hear clicking of my mother’s heels. 

“Oh, Sheriff Stinlinski I’m sorry to hear what had happened. I’m so glad Derek was able to find them and bring them here.”

The sheriff sighs as he finds himself in the seat next to mine as he pats my shoulder before he grips sit tight, “So am I. Clare and Stiles are lucky that Derek saved him the way he did but at a cost.”

I watch my mother nod her head, “I know. Though my brother is taking care of the clean up besides the evidence to show a bit of the story. Though I have to ask why did you call my son instead of me?”

Noah looks at me and I shrug my shoulder and he sighs, “Our boys were dating for a few months until Stiles found out Derek’s lil secret and he freaked. I know my son still loves yours so when this happened I knew who to call. Though to find out that it was Clare’s own mother I’m not sure what to do.”

“I’ll call around to find out what happened. Though I’ll leave that until we find out if they the children are alright.”

“That’s part of why I came out here, Talia. I came to say that they were able to stabilize Stiles just a bit ago. Though he’s in surgery at the moment to fix some of his more deeper wounds,” Noah squeezes my shoulder hard as if to keep me grounded, “While Clare has marks from whatever she was tied up with and a few cuts and bruises from something. Though we did pull a claw from her hand. I snagged it though, but I’m not sure what it was from.”

Erica speaks up for the first time since I walked in, “She threw a small bucket of claws at them, but I think most were from dead betas.”

Talia nods as she pulls out her phone, “Then I have to call some packs nearby to tell them that this Heather is dealt with. Excuse me I’ll be right back. And Derek your siblings and father are on the way. I’m sure they’ll love to know about how your boyfriend and daughter are doing.”

Noah laughs as he looks at me, “Stiles always had wished for a large family. Now I guess he gets one. Aren’t I right, Mellissa?”

I watch the dark haired woman nod and laugh, “Yeah, look I’m going to call Scott and tell him Stiles and Clare are alright here. I’m sure he’s worried about how his brother is doing.”

With that, she leaves and I’m left in my own mind thinking of the worse scenarios that could still happen and as if they can read my mind Boyd, Isaac, and Erica wrap their arms around me as Noah squeezes my shoulder even harder. Yet my mind is still on the last images of Clare and Stiles both so hurt and fragile in my arms all hurt by this woman that was Clare's mother and Stiles Ex… whatever. A woman that believed leaving her daughter with Stiles was a worse punishment for being born than death. How wrong was she? Stiles is a perfect loving father that would give the entire universe to his daughter if he could.

I sigh as I lean my head back as I wait for the next piece of news on the 2. I don’t fall asleep but I buried myself deep in my thought I didn’t notice my family sit down across from us. When I finally do I notice Melissa walking out of the hospital doors towards us.  I shake the sheriff awake as I quickly stand up clenching my hands into a fist to stay calm. 

As the woman makes her way towards us she seems to ignore her son and looks right at the sheriff and me, “Clare is in a room now. They said she could have a few visitors while we wait to hear how Stiles is doing. He’s still in surgery it seems the bitch had done a number on his stomach and chest.”

I bite my lip as I nod my head and it seems she’s waiting to hear who is going back. Even though my family couldn’t have gotten here that long ago they push-pull and push me forward along with the sheriff. Melissa smiles as she nods her head, “Alright, Derek I know for sure. She kept calling out for her dad Derek since he promised to bring her daddy back to her.”

I let out a small huff and smile for the first time since we got here, I check my watch over 2 hours ago. We follow Melissa after we sign into a decent hospital room where Clare is laying in the only space in a bed looking pale and even more like a plotline doll in the crisp white sheets. Though some color seems to appear in her face and eyes as she watches us walk in. Though it’s not her grandfather she’s looking at but me. I watch her weakly reach out for me and I smiles as I climb into the bed to wrap my arms around the skinny frail little girl. Though once she’s in my arms I can truly feel her strength and just how much she’s been fighting since her crazy mother had taken her and her father. 

“Derek,” she sighs, “You came back. You didn’t leave me. Everyone always leaves daddy but grandpa.”

I nod my head as I rub her back gently pulling her closer to my chest, “I know sweetie, but I won’t leave ever again even if your daddy screams at me the entire time.”

She shakes her head, “No, I love Derek. Daddy loves Derek. You’re my daddy, papa said so. Daddy Stiles said that you’d come back.”

“Did he?” I ask as I watch doctors wheel in a bed with a pale and very bandaged Stiles into the room. I hide Clare’s head in my neck and ignore the looks I’m getting. 

Clare doesn’t seem to completely take notice of the other people with her father as they get him situated, “Yup, papa said that you’d come back after he begged you to.” II chuckle until I hear a light, “What does that mean?”


	3. Chapter 3

I spend the weekend and since Laura knows why half of the week in the hospital with Clare when she finally asks, “Why is daddy still sleeping?”  
“I told you, princess, that daddy was really hurt and he needs his rest.”  
She nods her head as I finish braiding her hair thanking all heavens for once that I had sisters that loved to torture me with all their girly things. Laura has always been scary ever since I can remember.   
Clare looks up at me, “Thanks, Der. Hair is so pretty. Am I a princess now?”  
I smile down at her as I push the stray hairs away from her face. She’s happy and calm until a nurse comes in I have arms filled with a shaking little girl.   
“Shush… It’s alright,” I brush away her tears, “It’s alright, she’s a nurse. She’s here to help you. I’ll stay right here by your side. No matter what I’ll keep you safe you know that don’t you.”  
She nods her head as she looks at the nurse as she makes her way over, “Sorry, she only likes Melissa, but today is her off day. I’m just here to check her vitals and check some bandages.” I nod my head as the nurse slowly makes her way over to the still frightened little girl. “Can I see your wrists sweetie?”  
She slowly moves her arms so they can be looked at. Though her sides are still pretty attached to my own.  
The nurse watches my interactions with the young girl, “You’re really good with her.”  
I smile at her as I kiss my lil girl’s head, “I’d hope so since I hope to spend as much time with her and her father as possible. They mean a lot to me. I love them both.”  
The nurse smiles as she checks the bandages before changing them, “They’re lucky to have such a wonderful man in their lives.”  
I nod my head as I smile, “Yeah, but I’m luckier to have them in my lives. Yet I still need to have a chat with this little one's father whenever he wakes up.”  
Clare looks up at me, “You won’t leave again, will you. Daddy’s mad… he loves you. I love you.”   
I watch the nurse leave in the corner of my eye not sure why something was unsettling about her.   
Still, I brush my fingers against her face as we lean back against her upright bed, “I love the 2 of you just the same. Look you know how I had changed right and how scared you were,” I watch Clare nod her little head, “Daddy saw the same thing and it scared him just like it had you.”  
“I saw you, Der. Your eyes are pretty. I’m not scared.”  
“Really, even if daddy would no longer be scared I just think he doesn’t love me the same way I love him.”  
“I love you, you Sourwolf,” at hearing Stiles voice I quickly and still gently move Clare off me so I can go to his side.   
I can’t help the tears of relief fall from my eyes, “Stiles, you’re awake I was getting so worried.”  
Stiles nods his head, “I was too. I mean I swear I could hear things here sometimes, but I could never wake up. Do you know what I was dreaming however long I was asleep?”  
I shake my head as I move his hair from his face not being able to stop my wolf to physically check that Stiles is, in fact, awake and safe, “No, I don’t. Not when you’re awake. I don’t care just please don’t make me leave the 2 of you again. I love you, Stiles. I love you and Clare so much,” I move my arms to around his waist as I bury my face into his stomach.  
I feel his fingers card through my hair, “I know Derek. I dreamt that the 3 of us were happy. I just have to say I’m so sorry for how I reacted to your secret. I thought I was just thinking of Clare that I was keeping her safe from the big bad wolf, but I didn’t. That what I was doing was doing the final thing to push you away before you’d leave me. Though I was scared Clare wouldn’t be safe near you, but with how you came to save us and how you knew my wishes that if Clare was safe nothing else mattered. You got her out of there. You shielded her with your own body not caring what happened. Derek, Heather could have killed you?”  
I move my head enough to look at stiles in the eyes, “I didn’t care. All I wanted was for the 2 of you to be safe and happy. Even when I found out she was an alpha and could possibly easily kill me that didn’t matter all I cared about was the 2 of you. I knew what you wanted, but I truthfully don’t remember most of that fight. All I know is that I had to get to you and bring you to the hospital. All I knew is that I had to save you, Stiles. This is all my fault. I only bring bad luck to those I truly love.”  
I feel stiles hands move my head back to face him, “What do you mean? Your family loves you so much, Clare loves you like you were her father, my dad loves you as a son, sure Scott doesn’t care for you for some reason but he’ll get over it. The whole Heather thing wasn’t just because of you, but because she was crazy. She probably just waited so long cause I had you by my side.”  
“Stiles, right son,” at hearing my father's voice I let Stiles go and jump to my feet to face him as he keeps talking, “You’re mother made some calls. It seemed that this Heather girl was turned by a rogue alpha herself shortly after she gave birth to Clare. It hadn’t sat right with her and it drove her mad as time went by. She killed the alpha that turned her and then slowly she started to kill wolves. She took their claws hoping to take more power for herself. She came here for those 2, but also for a witch that came to Beacon Hills to seek our protection knowing we wouldn’t miss use any magic she’d agree to lend our pack.”  
Stiles nods his head before he asks, “Who is he?”  
My dad laughs as he looks at Stiles, “I guess Derek never introduced you to the family even with how long I think the 2 of you were dating. I’m Derek’s father, Tyler Hale. It’s really nice to finally meet the reason why my son was so happy for how many months now, but not so glad about the last week or so.”  
Stiles nods his head and all I can smell from him is guilt and from Clare, a little bit of fascination but also fear. I move to Clare’s side glad that she’s only connected to the bare minimum for hospital care. I move her IV and the wires hooked up to her heart monitor so I can pull her into my arms easily enough and carry her over to her father.   
I watch as my father stands in the doorway, “Dad, do you need something?”  
“No, um… it’s just you’ve been here day and night we were getting worried. You missed Wyatt’s birthday party.”  
I wince at the fact II missed my nephew’s birthday. Fuck Peter might just kill me for that.   
“Oops… Is Peter going to murder me?”  
“No, luckily for you that was just for the public so to speak. The family one is this weekend where it won’t be hectic I think. I’m sure the family will love to meet Stiles then.”  
Stiles looks at my dad, “Umm… Can I meet the immediate family before that? You know siblings and parents than everyone else?”  
They look at me as I look at Stiles confused, “You want to meet my family.”  
“Of course, I do. I love you as you are Derek. Meeting your family is one of the few ways that I know to prove it.”

“Okay, when I said I wanted to meet your siblings and parents I didn’t mean bring them into the hospital the day before they let me out before the weekend?”  
“I know. They just are excited to meet the people who are making me happy. Plus they’re trying to get over the fact that I had gotten over being, as you been calling me, a Sourwolf. My family is happy to see me smiling again. Its something that hasn’t really happened in a long time.”  
Stiles smiles at me as he stands up to hug me, “I’m glad you think like that. Cause if you ask my dad or Scott since I’ve been with you I’ve been really happy as well.”  
“I know. You’re dad even said he’d whack you on the back of the head if you didn’t pull your head out of your ass.”  
Stiles nods his head slightly, “I can see my dad saying that. I’m sorry for how I reacted and I hope that doesn’t change the last couple weeks and such, but Derek I do love you and deep inside I know that I’ll always love you.”  
I smile as I pull him towards me and kiss him like our very lives depend on it. It’s almost like in movies or cartoons where a lil red string appears and ties us together.   
Stiles looks up at me with wide eyes filled with awe, “What was that?”  
“It’s a mating bond. You love me, accept me, and trust me as I do you.”  
He smiles as he kisses me again and we hear the sweet lil voice of Clare, “Ewww… Daddy’s is kissing Derek. Is Derek my daddy too now?”  
Stiles pulls away from me as he smiles at her, “Do you want that, sweetie?”  
Clare smiles as she nods her head running over to us. I catch her before she trips over her feet cause sadly she picked up her father’s clumsiness. Stiles chuckles as he kisses her forehead then my cheek. I look at the door to see Stiles’ father smiling along with a mouth gaping Scott, and last but not least my family.   
“Well I guess introductions are to be given,” I tell everyone as I look at the 2 of the most important people in my life that are now in my arms safe sound and accepting just who and what I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's kind of how I had ended it. I hope you like. Please like, comment, bookmark and all I hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this so please leave a kudos, bookmark, or comment. I've love to know what you think.


End file.
